Croc
Nancy Alan "Croc" Devane (often abbreviated to N. Alan Devane, or just "Alan") is the superhero known as X-Croc! Childhood Nancy Alan Devane attended Leonardo Elementary School with Dariaan Nighthawk, where the two became fast friends. Hawk didn't like calling his best friend Nancy, so he decided to nickname him "Croc," after the crocodile design on Nancy's shirt. Croc pointed out that it was actually an alligator, but Hawk rebutted that he could not pronounce the word "Lalligrater." In return for his nickname, Croc gave Dariaan the nickname "Hawk," after the second syllable in his last name. And thus, the duo of "Hawk and Croc" was born! Soon after they became friends, Hawk won a stuffed crocodile, and gave it to Croc as a gift. The two named the plush toy "Bark," because they thought it would be funny if crocodiles barked like dogs. High School Croc attended Leonardo High School with his best friend, Hawk. The two dated sisters -- While Hawk dated Camilla Wight-Bovein, Croc dated Camilla's adoptive sister, Julia Bovein. Croc also befriended Biff J. Rockenheimen, who he quickly introduced to Hawk, as Hawk was on Leonardo High's wrestling team, which Biff was interested in joining. Croc was devastated when Julia and her sisters had to move away, but quickly got over it when he realized it meant he and Hawk could be high-school bachelors, again. ]] Adulthood Hawk and Croc moved into Apartment 36D together, some time after college. During this time, Croc was a delivery boy for Hungry Wolf Pizza under the tutelage of Terrance Beauregard. He developed a spiteful relationship with Gila Consuelos, one of his regular customers, who would often accuse Croc of spitting in his pizzas. Gila was also a terrible tipper. Jealous of Hawk's relationship with Beth, Croc invented a girlfriend named Alli. Eventually, Hawk called Croc out on Alli's existence, and Croc admitted she was made-up. One day, Croc delivered a pizza to Komodo Grey, but the person who answered the door was Komodo's beautiful young daughter, who looked just like Croc's imaginary girlfriend. What's more, she was even NAMED Alli! After a short while, despite the objections of her overprotective father, the two began to date. Croc decided while he was taking a bath that he wanted to make toast. Unfortunately for him, he dropped the toaster into the bath tub. However, it didn't kill him - Instead, it gave him the ability to harness and unleash electricity! After a losing first battle against Bank Robert, Hawk & Croc were taught to use their powers by Fire Raven. Soon, the duo were able to defeat Bank Robert, and become the protectors of Leonardo, New England! Bark was abducted by a clan of ninjas, and so Croc, Hawk, and their new friend, Jacky Nightblade went off to rescue the stuffed crocodile. While on this mission, they met Damien Sword and Robodile, who were also on a mission to take down the ninjas and their leader, the nefarious Ninja King. Hawk and Croc went to go see Ministry, a local magic act. Shortly thereafter, they ran into Bank Robert on the streets of Leonardo, and uppercut him into the sky! While alone in their apartment, Croc was attacked by Swallowtail. He defeated the twisted martial artist by using the Endless Front Door attack, coincidentally knocking Swallowtail out of the apartment's front door. Croc encouraged Hawk to drop a cinder block on his foot just to see what would happen, and then beat a frustrated Komodo in a game of chess. After a bit of a lull, Diamond Ace and Fire Raven appeared at Hawk and Croc's apartment, and revealed themselves to be Beth and Alli! Hawk and Croc were shocked. The girls, however, were not at all surprised that their boyfriends were Super Hawk and X-Croc. When The Great Quagmire attacked the city, Croc teamed with Hawk, Fire Raven, and Diamond Ace to defeat the hellacious menace. The drop item Quagmire left behind after his defeat afforded the heroes the ability to purchase their own house. It finally hit Croc that sexual intercourse lead to child-bearing, and Croc avoided Alli for a time. Alli thought Croc didn't love her anymore, and the two had a serious talk about their relationship, with Croc revealing that he was more physically attracted to Alli than she had led to believe. Alli had never been so happy to be objectified. Croc and Hawk fell into a time portal where they met an aged Beth. He told them of the fate that lay in store for the world - Hawk would go bald and Croc would never "get laid" - If the two of them didn't begin a change of events to alter the time stream, including giving a sixteen-year-old Beth the earring that gave her her Fire Raven powers. Upon returning to the current timeline, Hawk, Croc, and Fire Raven went to a cave outside of Leonardo, where they met Angelikos, an angel who claimed to be responsible for the heroes' gaining super powers. Hawk, Croc, Fire Raven, Diamond Ace, Shadow Vulture, Black Falcon, Code Redd, and Turbo Nightblade teamed up to defeat the L33T P1R4T35, a team of computer hackers, and their robot, Treads. A tandem Mighteous Bomb between the eight heroes lead to Treads' defeat, but Hawk and Croc were blown clear into the sky. When they landed, the found themselves in the midst of the Cult of the Quagmire's new base. They fought hard against the Cult, but were barely prepared for the re-appearance of The Great Quagmire, himself! After some quick diversionary tactics, the two were able to take down the demon, but not without sustaining some serious injuries; for a brief time, it was thought that Croc had died. Upon recovering from their battle wounds, Croc and Alli finally physically expressed their love to each other. The two decided to move together to Florida, to continue on the Grey Area Martial Arts Dojo, with Komodo. At the same time, Hawk and Beth decided to move to Justice City, to help clean up the crime that had taken over. As they said their last farewells, Croc returned Bark to Hawk, as a symbol of their ever-lasting friendship. The best buds went and got one last pizza at Hungry Wolf, before parting ways. Croc was last seen uncomfortably sitting between Komodo and Alli on a plane to Florida. Category:characters